


On The Same Page

by SmallRedRobin13



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Double Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 05:44:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13734384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: It was always interesting to play hangman with a spoken word poet and an English teacher.





	On The Same Page

It was always interesting to play hangman with a spoken word poet and an English teacher. In order to raise the stakes a little, they’d taken to using phrases instead of single words. Today, Alexander’s phrase had four words, the first having four letters, the second having three, the third having five and the fourth having two.

“A!” Amanda called from her spot on the sofa, causing Alexander to add one to the second letter of the third word.

“E!” Hugo suggested, causing Alexander to add one to the second letter of the forth word.

“I!”

Alexander added one to the second letter of the first word.

“O!”

Alexander added one to the second letter of the second word.

“Will you marry me?” Hugo asked, pulling out a ring from his pocket and getting down on one knee. Alexander turned, shock splashed across his face before scowling.

“Damnit!” Alexander snapped, throwing up his hands and sending his pen flying across the room.

“Show him!” Amanda yelled, pulling out her phone and snapping a photo as Alexander reached into his pocket and pulled out a small black box. He opened it, revealing a simple gold band.

“Does this answer your question?”


End file.
